Hellraiser
Hellraiser is a series of slasher films featuring demons called Cenobites, led by the evil Pinhead. A box called the Lament Configuration is used to summon Pinhead, who will usually kill the one who solved it. Hellraiser #Frank Cotton - Solved the Lament Configuration and was torn to shreds by Pinhead with the Lament Configuration. He went to hell, but was resurrected skinless when Larry's blood fell on the spot where he died. #Oliver Parker (Strange Man 1) - Bashed on the head by Julia with a hammer #Dave Atkins (Strange Man 2) - Bashed on the head by Julia with a hammer #Raul Newney (Strange Man 3) - Bashed on the head by Julia with a hammer (which he survived), then blood drained by Frank #Larry Cotton - Killed offscreen by Julia and Frank so that Frank could take his skin #Julia Cotton - Stabbed by Frank, blood drained, then killed by Pinhead and the Cenobites on a mattress with the hooked chains, and went to hell #Frank Cotton - Torn to pieces by Pinhead with his hooked chains, and went back to hell Hellbound: Hellraiser II #Ian Green (Browning) - Blood drained by Julia #Kyle MacRae - Blood drained by Julia #Frank Cotton - Heart pulled out by Julia as revenge for his betrayal. He was in hell at the time, so presumably respawned in another area of the Labyrinth for more torment, until his soul became trapped in the Pillar of Souls. #Julia Cotton - Sucked out of her skin into a disintegration portal, which opened spontaneously #Female Cenobite - Stabbed by Channard Cenobite with one of his wormlike tentacles #Butterball Cenobite - Stabbed by Channard Cenobite with one of his wormlike tentacles #Chatterer Cenobite - Stabbed by Channard Cenobite with one of his wormlike tentacles #Pinhead / Captain Elliot Spencer - Turned back into a human by Channard Cenobite, then throat slit with one of his tentacles. Pinhead later returned from the Pillar of Souls, and is said to have been too powerful to be completely destroyed and was "hiding and waiting" in the Pillar of Souls, unable to return unless someone's blood was absorbed by him. #Patients - Most or all were killed offscreen by Channard Cenobite. The first victim was shown bring stabbed in the head by his tentacles. #Dr. Phillip Channard / Channard Cenobite - When Tiffany solved the Lament Configuration, Leviathan severed part of Channard Cenobite's head, killing him and sending the mostly-headless body falling into the abyss below #Leviathan - Was transformed into a giant Lament Configuration when Tiffany solved the Lament Configuration to turn it from a diamond into a box in front of Leviathan, and may have been among those deceased demons shown inside the Pillar of Souls, in which case he melted away when Pinhead reawakened. Debatable; it is unknown if he truly died or if he was simply stripped of his power, although he did lose all the souls trapped in the Labyrinth, and this was probably tied to the souls of the Cenobites, Frank, Julia, and the Puzzle Guardian appearing in the Pillar of Souls. #Worker - Chopped in half by the Pillar of Souls, coming out of the mattress. Presumably Pinhead was most directly resposible for this. #Puzzle Guardian - Was shown trapped in the Pillar of Souls. It is unknown how he got there, but presumed that he got out (possibly by absorbing the second worker) to appear in Hellraiser III (and Hellseeker) to sell it to J.P. It is unknown if he truly died or not (before returning), or if any others besides Pinhead could have returned, although by the time the pillar was sold and Pinhead resurrected, all the souls on the pillar were turned to stone and only Pinhead is identifiable. It is also suspected that the Puzzle Guardian(s) in Hellraiser III and Hellseeker are different Puzzle Guardians, or Pinhead was the only one who was really inside the Pillar of Souls. Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth #Teenage club goer - Torn to bits by Pinhead using hooked chains after solving the Lament Configuration, though Pinhead was still dead and his soul trapped in the Pillar of Souls #Brittany Virtue - Absorbed into the Pillar of Souls by Pinhead. First her skin was absorbed, then she was. #JP Monroe - Stabbed in the head by Pinhead with his hooked chains, then blood drained so Pinhead could return to his original form. His body was later turned into a Cenobite, Pistonhead. #Terri - Killed offscreen by Pinhead. Her body was later turned into a Cenobite, Dreamer. #Daniel Erwin "Doc" Fisher - Decapitated by Pinhead. His body was later turned into a Cenobite, Camerahead. #Rick Bloodstone the bartender - Killed by Pinhead using barbed wire on his face. His body was later turned into the Barbie Cenobite. #Jimmy "CD" Hammerstein the DJ - Killed by Pinhead throwing CDs at him like sharp projectiles. His body was later turned into the Cenobite, CD. #Man - Killed by Camerahead with his camera lens. #Cabby - Stabbed by CD with a CD, throwing them as projectiles (similar to how his original self died). #Cop - Stabbed by CD with a CD. #Cop 2 - Killed in explosion when Barbie Cenobite blew up a police car with his fiery breath. #Cop 3 - Killed in explosion when Barbie Cenobite blew up a police car with his fiery breath. About 150 people at the club were killed by Pinhead during his rampage of terror. Hellraiser: Bloodline This film has three main parts: One in 1794 before Pinhead even exists; one in 1996 after the events of Hellraiser II; and one in 2127 after the events of all other films. #Unnamed woman - Strangled by Jacques, so that he and his master Duc de L'Isle could use her body to summon the demon princess, Angelique. This was in year 1794. #Duc de L'Isle - Killed offscreen by Angelique and Jacques. His injuries were inflicted offscreen, but his death was onscreen. Set in 1794. #Phillip L'Merchant - Stabbed by Angelique. Set in 1794. #Jacques - Heart pulled out by Angelique, for "Standing in Hell's way" due to the Merchant bloodline surviving. Set in 1996. #Man - Angelique made him solve the Lament Configuration, and Pinhead pulled him through the gate to hell and killed him offscreen, presumably with his hooked chains. Set in 1996. #John Merchant - Decapitated by Pinhead with a scissor-like chain. Set in 1996. #Parker - Torn to bits by Pinhead with the hooked chains. Set in 2127. #Chamberlain - Killed offscreen by Chatter Beast. Set in 2127. #Carducci - Pulled into the mirror and chopped in two by Angelique. Set in 2127. #Edwards - Crushed and absorbed when the Siamese Twin Cenobite split into two and rejoined with him in between them. Set in 2127. #Chatter Beast - Killed when Rimmer turned up the pressure in a hallway of the space station, causing him to explode. Set in 2127. #Pinhead - Killed when Paul Merchant activated the Elysium Configuration, which was Space Station Minos, and closed into a box, while using perpetual light, trapping it and Pinhead inside the box, starting to decay Pinhead, until the space station exploded, completely destroying Pinhead and all the other Cenobites. Set in 2127. #Mark Norrington / Twin Cenobite - Killed when Paul Merchant activated the Elysium Configuration, trapping all the Cenobites in the Space Station Minos with perpetual light as it closed into a pox and exploded. He was never shown onscreen at this time, as the scene was mainly centered on Pinhead. Set in 2127. #Michael Norrington / Twin Cenobite - Killed when Paul Merchant activated the Elysium Configuration, trapping all the Cenobites in the Space Station Minos with perpetual light as it closed into a pox and exploded. He was never shown onscreen at this time, as the scene was mainly centered on Pinhead. Set in 2127. #Angelique - Killed when Paul Merchant activated the Elysium Configuration, trapping all the Cenobites in the Space Station Minos with perpetual light as it closed into a pox and exploded. She was never shown onscreen at this time, as the scene was mainly centered on Pinhead. Set in 2127. It is unknown what becomes of the other Cenobites (the ones created by Pinhead in Hellraiser III) after his death. Hellraiser: Inferno Note: Inferno, as well as its sequels, take place before the 2127 events of Bloodline. #Jay Cho - Solved the Lament Configuration and was torn apart by Pinhead's hooked chains, offscreen. #Joseph Thorne - Solved the Lament Configuration and had his face torn apart by Pinhead. He seemingly wakes up to find the whole thing a dream afterwards, but it turns out to be his own personal hell that he was sent to, facing his demons. All deaths after this point are not real; they took place in Joseph's hell, and while they all involved characters who existed outside it, none of them died in reality, and none of the versions of the characters in this hell were really real. #Daphne - Killed by the Engineer (the physical manifestation of Joseph's dark desires) by slashing her with hooks, offscreen. #Bernie - Killed by the Engineer, hacking him in the back with the hooks. #Mr. Thorn - Killed offscreen by the Engineer. #Mrs. Thorn - Killed offscreen by the Engineer. #Tony Nenonen - Hacked in the back by the Engineer with his hooks. #Melanie Thorne - Killed offscreen by the Engineer. #Chloe Thorne - Killed offscreen by the Engineer. Joseph is also killed at least twice while in hell, and each time he respawns in the motel room at the beginning. *Torn to shreds by Pinhead using his hooked chains *Shot himself in the mouth when he realized his hell was starting all over again Hellraiser: Hellseeker #Gwen - Is said to be shot in the head by Kirsty, to give her soul to Pinhead (in exchange for her own). #Tawny - Is said to be shot in the head by Kirsty, to give her soul to Pinhead. #Sage - Is said to be shot in the head by Kirsty, to give her soul to Pinhead. #Bret - Is said to be shot in the head by Kirsty, to give his soul to Pinhead. #Trevor Gooden - Shot in the head by Kirsty while driving a car, causing him to crash the car into the river. Afterward was placed in a slightly similar hell to Joseph Thorne's, as he was the fifth soul taken by Pinhead. Hellraiser: Deader #Katia - Shot herself in the head, and was resurrected by Winter, the leader of the Deader cult. #Marla - Is shown to be dead from solving the Lament Configuration, or possibly committed suicide, but "survived" because for the Deaders there is no difference between life and death. #Deader - Stabbed himself with a knife offscreen, and was resurrected by Winter (credited as "Resurrected Deader"). #Winter - Torn apart by Pinhead with his hooked chains. #Anna - Stabbed by Pinhead with his hooked chains in a quadruple impaling with Joey, Katia, and an unnamed Deader. #Deader 1 - Stabbed by Pinhead with his hooked chains in a quadruple impaling. #Joey - Stabbed by Pinhead with his hooked chains in a quadruple impaling. Survived for a few seconds longer than the others. #Katia - Stabbed by Pinhead with his hooked chains in a quadruple impaling. #Deader 2 - Stabbed by Pinhead with his hooked chains in a quadruple impaling with Marla, the resurrected Deader, and another unnamed. #Resurrected Deader - Stabbed by Pinhead with his hooked chains in a quadruple impaling. #Marla - Stabbed by Pinhead in a quadruple impaling. #Deader 3 - Stabbed by Pinhead in a quadruple impaling. #Amy Klein - Stabbed herself with a knife to avoid being killed by Pinhead and going to hell. #Deader 4 - Presumably killed when the Lament Configuration's explosion destroyed the building (as only nine cult members including Winter were killed by Pinhead). #Deader 5 - Presumably killed when the Lament Configuration's explosion destroyed the building. #Deader 6 - Presumably killed when the Lament Configuration's explosion destroyed the building. #Deader guide - Presumably killed when the Lament Configuration's explosion destroyed the building. Category:Film series Category:Horror films